TV Star
by Snowqueen0122
Summary: Marinette shows up late to school one day, with some very interesting news. Will her classmates see her in a different light? Especially a certain blond haired model?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello, my little lovelies. Since I have absolutely no social or any life for that matter, here is a new story. Review**

The class had begun about half an hour ago and Marinette still wasn't in class. No one really seemed to notice and when Alya asked the teacher if Marinette had been reported absent, the teacher just shrugged and went back to the lesson.

"Alya, where's Marinette?" Adrien asked her.

"I have no idea. She was gone yesterday too." Alya answered. Adrien turned around as a look of worry passed over his face. Class ended and they all moved on to their next class. When Alya, Adrien, and Nino were walking to class, they noticed Marinette was standing by her locker. "Marinette! Where have you been?" Alya asked as she hugged her best friend.

"You will find out soon enough." Marinette said, grinning. "Come on. Let's go before we are late to class." They all walked to class, talking about various topics. Once they got to class and sat in their normal spots, the teacher came in and started talking.

"Class we have some very exciting news about one of your classmates." Adrien, Alya and Nino all looked at Marinette. "She has been to an audition for a movie role, which she also got, but there was a producer there that loved her and offered to give her her own show." Everyone looked around, wondering who it was. "Plus, she has talked with her director and he has agreed to allow us to come and watch the taping of the first episode." Miss Bustier said clapping her hands together.

"Well who is it?" Alex asked.

"It is Miss Marinette." Everyone looked at Marinette in complete shock. Chloe slammed her hands on the desk.

"Why does she get her own television show?! I'm prettier and much more talented than she is. It should be me!" Chloe yelled as she pointed at Marinette.

"Chloe! Sit down and not another word from you. Otherwise you will not be permitted to join us on the trip." Miss Bustier said. That shut Chloe right up. She sat down and muttered to herself. "Anyway…" Suddenly a phone went off. "Who's phone?!" Miss Bustier had a strict no cell phone policy. She grabbed her bucket and started to walk around with it.

"Miss Bustier, it was my director. He said he is sending a car for us and that it will be here in about ten minutes." Marinette said and Miss Bustier put her bucket back on her desk.

"Oh well ok. Now will you need your phone often?" She asked Marinette.

"Actually yes because our schedules can change very easily and Russell needs to be able to reach me if there is a change." Marinette explained. Miss Bustier nodded. Suddenly Marinette's phone went off again. "It's a text from Russell. Apparently it's not a car, it's a limo and it's waiting outside." Marinette read the text and smiled.

"Alright, let's go." Everyone made a beeline for the door and ran down the stairs. "Children!" Everyone froze on the steps of the school. "Marinette goes first." Miss Bustier said. Once Marinette was out of the school, everyone made their way toward the limo. The driver opened the door and Marinette climbed in.

"Miss Marinette and guests." Once everyone was in the limo and comfortable, the driver closed the door and walked to the driver spot.

"This is amazing!" Adrien said. Marinette sended him a smile and he gladly returned it. Chloe also noticed and glared at Marinette. As soon as they got to the set Marinette was picked up in a hug by a black haired teen boy.

"Dylan, I was here half an hour ago. Don't tell me you already missed me." Marinette said once the boy, who was named Dylan, put her down and put his arm around her shoulders.

"I know but you are my favorite child." Dylan said.

"Dylan, I'm two months older than you." Dylan turned bright red as he laughed at her.

"I thought we agreed we wouldn't mention that." He said to her.

"Did we? I don't remember." She said smiling, she very well knew about the deal.

"You are evil." Dylan said calmly. "By the way you need to get into costume." After that, Dylan picked her up, threw her over his shoulder and ran toward the costume trailer with her laughing the entire way.

"They are pretty much always like that." A man appeared in front of them. "Welcome. You must be Marinette's guests. I'm Russell the director and the entire crew is excited to have you guys here. Now before anything happens, I want to give you guys a couple of ground rules. Rule number one, when I say silent across set, I mean absolute silence. The cameras we work with can pick the tiniest bit of background noise and it can go over someone's lines. Rule number two, we work really hard on the sets and props so, in between takes don't go and play on the sets or with any props because they can break and it's a pain to fix. Rule number three, we also work hard to make our actors look a certain way so, don't mess with the actors." Russell went over the rules with them and made sure they knew that they absolutely have to follow them. Russell started looking through the crowd of teenagers and his eyes stopped on Adrien.

"Hey…" He said, pointing at Adrien. "We need a blond haired, green eyed, teenage boy to be on the show. How would you feel about joining us here."

"I don't know. I can't really act." Adrien said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Neither can Lindsay Lohan." Russell said.

"True." Adrien responded. After he pondered it for a minute, he agreed. "Ok. I'll try."

"Yes! Someone get this boy a script and get him to wardrobe." Suddenly Adrien was surrounded by people. Russell went back to searching the group of teens again. He stopped at Alya and Nino.

"You two would be perfect for her best friend and his best friend. You don't have any problems with Mari or, what's that boy's name?" Russell asked Miss Bustier.

"Adrien." She answered.

"Do you two have any problems with Mari or Adrien?" Russell asked Alya and Nino.

"Marinette is actually my best friend." Alya responded.

"Adrien and I are pals." Nino said. A giant smile appeared on Russell's face.

"Cassie get these two to makeup and get them scripts." A blonde haired girl showed them to the makeup and wardrobe trailer and got them settled.

"Mr. Whatever your name is, I need my own trailer." Chloe said looking around.

"Why would I give you a trailer? How the hell are you anyway?" Russell said, generally confused and a bit angry.

"Well because you are going to cast me as the lead of this show and from what I know, the lead ALWAYS get her own trailer." Chloe said flipping her hair.

"Sorry, there are no other roles available plus you would have to audition like Marinette did." Russell said.

"What about me?" Marinette asked as she appeared out of nowhere.

"We got a D-I-V-A and she wants to be the lead in the show." Russell whispers to Marinette. She does the best she can to bite back the laughter. Alya, Nino and Adrien joined the rest of the group and they all started talking about their outfits. Adrien was wearing an emerald green button up, with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, with dark blue jeans and black tennis shoes. Nino was wearing a red t-shirt with denim jeans and black converse. Alya had her hair pulled back in a high ponytail with a floral high low dress, jean vest and heeled ankle boots. Marinette had her hair straightened and loose and she wore a black t-shirt with black pajama shorts. "All right let's give our newest cast members some time to look over their scripts so why don't we shoot Mel getting woken up by her brother." Everyone nodded and went to their positions. Marinette jumped onto the bed and buried herself under the blankets. "You enjoy doing that, don't you?"

"Yes!" Marinette yelled from under the blankets. The whole crew started laughing.

"All right, silence on set..." Everyone became dead silent. "... And action!" Just as Russell said that, loud rock music shook the set. Marinette screamed and fell out of bed. She stood up from the ground, ran her fingers through her hair, and walked into the hallway and started to pound on one of the doors.

"Eric! Turn that off!" Marinette yelled. Suddenly the door opened to reveal Dylan in his pajamas.

"Mel, quiet down. It's six in the morning." Then he closed in door in her face. Marinette had a shocked look on her face then turned on her heels. Once she got back to her to her room, she sat her computer and typed away. Suddenly the music stop. "MEL!" Dylan stormed into her room and the two of them started to yell at each other.

"Guys, can't you two save this until later? When everyone is awake?" A woman said from the door.

"Mom, Mel cut off all the power to my room." Dylan said as he turned to face the woman. Her name was Kathy Harris and she was playing Isabella. She had long, black hair and light gray eyes.

"Well he was blasting his annoying rock music at six in the morning." Marinette said back. Then the two of them started to yell at each other again.

"Ok!" Kathy yelled, gaining the attention of the two bickering siblings. "Mel, put the power back in his room. Eric, don't blast your music until at least seven." Kathy walked away rubbing her eyes. The two glared at each other, then Kathy stuck her head back into the room. "By the way, happy birthday." She said.

"Thanks mom." They said in unison.

"You sure you two don't have twin telepathy?" Kathy asked with a smile on her face.

"That's not a thing." They said again. They shared a concerned look. "Do we?" Again in unison. "Freaky." After that, Dylan walked out of her room and back to his.

"Turn the power on!" He yelled from his room. Marinette laughed, pressed a button on her computer and walked to her closest.

"Cut! That was absolutely perfect! Mari, head to the costume shop and get into your other costume." Marinette nodded and walked off. Nino and Alya noticed Adrien staring at Marinette as she walked away.

"Dude, you're staring." Nino nudged his friend's arm.

"No, I'm not." Adrien quickly looked down at his script. Nino and Alya rolled their eyes and laughed at the boy. Suddenly the director was standing in front of them.

"Ok so when Mari gets back, we are going to shoot the breakfast scene and when you come to pick her up." Russell explained what was going to happen in the scene and Alya nodded in understanding. He then continued to show her where to go. "After we shoot this scene, we will take a break and then we'll shoot the first meeting." He explained to the boys. They both nodded and went back to their scripts. They looked up when they heard some of the girls squealing and what they saw made their eyes widen. Marinette had her hair down and straightened and she was wearing a white tank top with a cityscape of New York on it, a black hoodie over it, a black skater skirt, and black high top converse. Adrien was completely speechless. He had never seen her in a skirt before. "All right let's shoot the breakfast scene." Marinette went and sat at the counter and went on her phone. "Action!"

"Eric, let's go. We're going to be late." Marinette yelled. Suddenly Dylan ran into the kitchen and slid. Marinette and Dylan started laughing hysterically.

"Cut! You ok, Dylan?" Russell asked through his own laughter.

"Yep. I'm good." Dylan said as he stood up and brushed himself off. "It's very slippery over here." Dylan stated as he walked past the spot where he slid.

"Reset... and action!"

"Eric, let's go. We're going to be late." Marinette said her line again.

"Mel, calm down school doesn't start until 8:00." Dylan said as he calmly entered the room.

"Eric, it's 7:45." Marinette said, as she pointed to the clock.

"Oh shit! We had a players meeting today!" Dylan yelled as he ran out the door.

"Eric!" Marinette yelled to him. He poked his head back in.

"What!?" He said.

"You forgot your pants." She said pointing to his legs.

"I might need those." He said as he ran past her and slid again. "Jesus Christ. Someone should sweep here." Dylan said from the floor. The entire crew just burst out laughing. However, the entire time this was happening, Adrien never took his eyes off of Marinette.

"Dude…" Adrien got Nino's attention. "I think I like Marinette..."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm BBBAAAAAAAACCCCCCKKKKKK! Hello everybody. Everyone seemed to really like chapter 1 so, here's chapter 2. Sorry it took me so long. Enjoy and review.**

Russell had someone bring a dust mop and sweep where Dylan would be running. After everyone got back in positions they started filming again.

"Eric, let's go. We're going to be late!" Marinette yelled. Dylan calmly walked into the room for the third time.

"Mel, calm down. School doesn't start until 8:00." Dylan said as he grabbed the orange juice from the fridge.

"Eric, it's 7:45." Marinette said pointing to the clock on the stove.

"Oh shit! We had a players meeting today." Dylan ran toward the garage door.

"Eric!" Marinette yelled at him. He poked his head back into the room.

"What?" He said sounding rather annoyed.

"You might want to put some pants on first." Marinette said pointing at his legs. He looked down at his legs and became frantic.

"I might need those." He ran past her and disappeared down the hallway. Marinette laughed and walked over to the fridge.

"Knock knock." Alya greeted as she entered the kitchen and dropped her bag by Marinette's and sat at the counter.

"Hey Sarah." Marinette greeted back as she opened the fridge.

"Did you hear that we have a new student?" Alya said, excitedly.

"No, I didn't." Marinette said nonchalantly as she grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and stuck it in her gym bag.

"He's coming from Washington DC. He has blond hair, green eyes, and has done professional modeling." Alya read from her phone.

"How do you know all of this, exactly?" Marinette asked.

"I'm on student council and you know we review all of the new student files." Alya explained.

"Fair enough." Suddenly a loud crash came from the hallway. Alya and Marinette jumped and ran into the hallway.

"Cut! That was perfect." Russell yelled. "Let's move to the hallway." Everyone bustled around, moving equipment and other things. After everything was set, Russell called for silence. "And… Action!"

"What was that?" Alya asked as her and Marinette ran into the hallway. They were greeted by the sight of Dylan laying at the bottom of the staircase with his pants around his ankles.

"You've got to be kidding me." Marinette said leaning against the railing. "You ok?" Marinette asked as Dylan pulled himself up.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm good." Dylan tried to stand up and walk but he fell down and face planted on the wood floors. Marinette and Alya just burst out laughing. Suddenly a knock at the door caused Marinette to stop laughing and answer the door.

"Are you Miss Melanie Hart?" The delivery guys asked.

"Yeah. That's me." The delivery guy handed her a large vase of flowers. "Um, who are these from?" She asked as she looked at the beautiful arrangement of flowers.

"Maybe they're from a secret admirer. " Dylan mumbled from the floor. The sound was muffled because his face was against the floor and that caused Marinette and Alya to burst out laughing.

"Cut!" Russell said as he started laughing. Adrien stared at Marinette as she leaned against the railing for support as she was laughing.

"Sorry!" Dylan yelled as he stood up, dusted himself off and looked over to Marinette who was now on the ground, in the fetal position, laughing hysterically. "I think I broke her." Dylan said as he gently kicked her.

"Mari, you ok?" Russell asked.

"Yeah… just… one sec…" Marinette said through her laughter. Once she caught her breath, Alya helped her to her feet. "Thanks Alya."

"Anytime, sweetie." Alya smiled to her best friend.

"Alright, reset and let's try this again. Where did the vase go?" Russell asked through his laughter, as he look at the set and noticed that it was the one prop the was missing from the mix.

"I have no idea." Dylan said as he started to walk up the stairs to tumble down them again.

"Dylan, you don't have to roll down these again. We've got up until the flowers come." Russell said to stop the boy from hurting himself.

"Oh thank God!" Dylan said as he laid on the ground, ready to start the scene over again. Marinette laughed again as she found the vase and handed it back to the actor that was playing the delivery guy.

"Let's go again." Then the cameras started rolling again.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello snowflakes. New chapter is up and it's ready to go. BTW I'm entering a writing competition and I have no idea what to write so I'd love it if you guys could give me some ideas, that would be fantastic. Anyway…. Enjoy and review ;) 3**

"All right. Is everything set?" Russell asked as he looked around the set.

"Looks like it." Marinette said as she got back into position with Alya standing behind her, ready to go.

"All right, silent on set. And… Action!" Russell called through his headset.

"You ok?" Marinette asked as her character.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm good." Dylan responded as he tried to stand up but face planted right after. Alya and Marinette laughed. A knock at the door drew the attention of Marinette as she smiled at the Alya then looked to the door. She cautiously stepped over Dylan and opened the door and was greeted by a large bouquet of flowers.

"Are you Miss Melanie Hart?" The delivery guy asked.

"Yeah. That's me." Marinette said with a genuine smile. The delivery guy handed her the flowers and tipped his hat to her. She nodded and closed the door with her foot. "Um, who are these from?" Marinette asked as she looked at the beautiful flowers. Dylan moved his head to the side so that way his voice wouldn't be muffled this time around.

"Maybe it's from a secret admirer." Dylan said.

"Sarah… Any chance you could read the card?" Marinette said as she held the vase out so Alya could grab the card.

"It says, 'Happy early birthday, honey.' Who would send a bouquet like this so early in advance? I mean, your birthday isn't for another month." Alya said as she delivered the line perfectly.

"Only one person calls me 'Honey'. It must be from my dad." Marinette said with a smile on her face as she put the vase of flowers on the table of the hallway.

"You always were dad's favorite child." Dylan said as he stood up, pulled his pants up, and buckled his belt.

"Yeah… And you were, and still are, a momma's boy." Marinette retorted as she turned around, leaned against the table, and ruffled Dylan's hair.

"Hey, take it easy. It takes a long time to look this good." Dylan said as he slapped her hand away and ran his hand through his hair, trying to smooth it out.

"Clearly not enough time." Marinette snapped back as her and Alya started laughing again.

"Cut! That was perfect guys!" Russell praised from his place in his director's chair. Dylan, Alya and Marinette high fived each other and praised each other. "All right we need to move this back to the kitchen." The crew began working on moving cameras and lighting equipment. Marinette, Alya and Dylan all stayed in the hallway because they had to enter back into the kitchen.

"All set?" Russell asked into his headset. After receiving an answer, Russell called for silence and called for action.

"Why did your dad send these to you so far ahead of time?" Alya asked as they walked into the kitchen.

"Well something you don't know is, my dad is in the army and he's currently deployed in a middle eastern country that we probably shouldn't even be at war with but he has always had a very protective nature and he's always wanted to help in some way. So after we were born, he rejoined the military." Marinette explained as she grabbed her backpack from the floor and her black drawstring bag from a chair.

"Honey, I didn't know." Alya said as she put a hand on her shoulder.

"It's ok. It's not like I wear the 'My father is 4,000 miles away fighting in a middle eastern country' t-shirt." Marinette said. She glanced at the clock and laughed. "Well it looks like you're going to miss your meeting, bud." Marinette grabbed the set of keys from the counter. However, she ended up dropping them. As they clattered to the floor, Marinette threw her hands up and walked away while Dylan just laughed. "Simply because that is just my luck." Was all Marinette said. "Where should we go from?" Marinette asked Russell as she put her bags back to where they were before.

"Let's go from…" Russell trailed off as he looked at his script. "'Looks like you're going to miss your meeting.'" Russell said as he asked principal photography to resume focus.

"You could have said that before I had to walk to put those back in their places." Marinette said sarcastically.

"Blah blah blah. That's all I hear from you. If I wanted to hear someone complain about life, I'd go home to my wife." Russell said as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Russell, you aren't married." Dylan pointed out. That caused everyone to laugh.

"All right, can we get off of the topic of my social and/or private life?" Russell rolled his eyes.

"What social life?" Marinette sarcastically snapped back.

"And. ACTION!" Russell tried to save himself.

"Well, it looks like you're going to miss your meeting, bud." Marinette attempted to grab the keys again but they slid out of her hand again. Dylan laughed, rather loudly, walked over to a chair, and sat down. "That's it." Marinette walked away from the set, sat down in a corner and put her head in between her knees.

"Hey Rus. I think right now would be a good time to film something else. I think Mari is on the verge." Dylan said.

"Actually, I think we could all use a break. I can see the look on her face and she's about to murder someone. Has she eaten?" Russell asked. All Dylan did was shake his head. Russell sighed. "Poor kid."

"She's getting worse. She got checked and it's not looking good." Dylan said softly so not everyone would hear.

"Really?" Russell asked in disbelief. Dylan silently nodded.

"What's going on?" Alya asked as Nino and Adrien walked up behind her.

"Marinette's sick and she's getting worse." Dylan explained.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Helllooo my lovely little snowflakes. I am very excited to report that I have a new story called The Unlikely Friend for the Maze Runner Trilogy and I would be very thankful if you guys would go, read and review it. Thanks darlings. Enjoy and review. 3**

"She sick?" Nino asked. Dylan looked at Russell then back at the other kids. He looked into each of their eyes, then nodded.

"How did we not know about this?" Alya asked as she looked over to Marinette, who is sitting in the corner with her head in her hands.

"It's not you. Marinette wanted to keep it very hushity hush. Something you guys might not know about her is that Marinette doesn't like to be the center of attention. She only told myself, Russell and two of her friends because she didn't want to be treated any different. That's probably the reason she didn't tell you." Dylan explained as he sat in the chair next to Russell.

"Do you know what she has?" Alya asked.

"Cardiovascular disease. But that's not all. When she was born, she was born two months early so her lungs and heart didn't develop properly." Russell answered.

"It breaks my heart everytime I hear someone explain that." Dylan said as he pinched the bridge of his nose. Russell looked over to him and nodded. Dylan looked back up and shook his head. "I'm gonna go check on her." He stood up and walked over to where she is sitting. "How ya doing, kid?" Dylan questioned as he sat down in front of her and placed a hand on her knee.

"I've been better. Tell Russell, I'll be fine. I just need a few minutes to get my heart rate down and my breathing under control." Marinette said as she ran her fingers through her hair and took a deep, shaky breath. Suddenly Dylan's phone rang and he looked at the caller ID.

"Look who it is." Dylan held the phone up so she could see the name. She smiled the second she saw it.

"Tell him about this and I will kill you." Marinette pointed a finger at Dylan.

"You still haven't told him about any of this?" Dylan basically shouted. Marinette closed her eyes and shook her head. "For a smart girl, that's very stupid." Dylan said as he answered the phone. "Hey buddy. How's London?" Marinette rolled her eyes and nodded at him. Dylan stood up and held his hands out for her to grab. She grabbed his hands and he helped haul her to her feet. "Gotcha. Well, I'll see ya then. Bye." Marinette looked up in confusion. "We were planning on meeting when he gets back."

"Is it strictly an all boys thing or can anyone join?" Marinette asked as Dylan wrapped an arm around her waist and helped keep her steady.

"He basically threatened to kill someone if you _weren't_ there." Dylan laughed at the look on Marinette's face. "He really does care about you, you know."

"And that right there is the problem. You and both know what he's like and knowing him, he would try to do everything he could to help me. Aka suffocate me." Marinette said as the two of them walked over to snack table.

"True."

"How ya feeling, kiddo?" A voice asked from behind them. They turned around to see a teenage girl with red hair and bright green eyes.

"Hey Kelsey. I'm fine." Marinette said as she walked over and hugged the girl.

"She would be better if she actually _**ATE SOMETHING**_!" Dylan yelled the last part to get a point across to Marinette, who just rolled her eyes at him.

"You haven't eaten anything?" Kelsey asked.

"Nope." Marinette simply said as she grabbed a water bottle and drank some of it.

"If you keep eating nothing and drinking only water, you will weigh less than 95 pounds. Eat some meat, veggies, fruit, chocolate. Something." Dylan said.

"Maybe." Marinette said with a blank expression on her face.

"No. No maybe. I will forcibly shove a cupcake down your throat unless you eat something right now." Kelsey said with an aggressive expression on her face and tone in her voice.

"Alright, alright. You really need to calm down." Marinette said as she picked up a cookie and began to eat it.

"How can I be calm when my sister is trying to kill herself." Kelsey said.

"It's the new meds. It completely destroys my appetite and my immune system. It makes me lose a crap ton of weight, makes me feel nauseous, and a bunch of other stuff that is driving me crazy. But the worst thing is, it's been giving me severe depression and I can't seem to shake it. I have gone three days without eating more than an apple." Marinette explained.

"Well have you told your parent about that?" Dylan asked.

"Of course and they have taken me to the doctor already, but there isn't much they can do." Marinette said as she put her head on Kelsey's shoulder. She let a few tears fall from her eyes and splatter on Kelsey's shirt.

"Have you even told my brother?" Kelsey asked.

"Nope. And before you yell at her, I already did that." Dylan said before he saw the tears on her face. "Honey…" He grabbed her face and made her look at him. "We've got your back, no matter what. You have all of our support. We all love you and we want you to be healthy and happy. You need to tell him." Dylan said.

"You're right. I'll do it when he comes back. I want him to focus on what he's doing. He doesn't need the distraction." Marinette said as she wiped the tears.

"To him, you're anything but a distraction." Dylan said

"You seriously need to do something about him. He is driving me nuts. All he does is talk about you." Kelsey complained as she grabbed a chocolate cupcake from the table.

"Nothing I can do about that." Marinette said.

"Yeah, you can." Kelsey said as she casually drank the soda she grabbed.

"And what is that exactly?" Marinette asked.

"Go out with him." Kelsey and Dylan screamed at the same time.

"Go out with who?" A voice asked from out of nowhere.

 **A/N: This chapter was a little hard for me to write because much like Marinette, I have my own medical problems that no one can really relate to, but unlike Marinette, no one was really that supportive or understanding. Writing this is kind of a wish fulfillment for me. Anyway… Thanks for all of the support.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello snowflakes. Thanks for all of the support. I have been doing better but depression is a bitch and it's driving me nuts. Also in this chapter, the romance is switched around. Just read and you'll know what I mean. Anyway… be sure to check out some of my other stories and let me know what you think.**

"Go out with who?" A voice asked out of nowhere. Everyone turned around to see Nino standing there with a chocolate muffin in his hand.

"No one." Marinette covered. "They were just messing around." Nino seemed to buy it and walked back over to where Russell.

"What was that about?" Dylan said as he grabbed a soda and opened it.

"I don't want Nino to find out because if he finds out, he'll tell Alya and Alya will bug me about it." Marinette explained. "I love the girl, but she just can't things go."

"What's the other reason?" Kelsey asked with a knowing look on her face.

"How do you know there **is** another reason?" Dylan asked.

"Dyl, look at what she's doing." Kelsey pointed to Marinette. "Whenever she's hiding something, she twiddles with the ring my brother gave her for her birthday." Dylan looked over and sure enough, she was spinning the ring around her finger.

"Spill." Dylan said.

"I hate you both." Marinette tried to get out of the interrogation that was about to begin.

"And now she's trying to dodge the question. Nice try but no luck." Kelsey smirked at Dylan but then became serious when she looked back at Marinette.

"Alright fine. I know that if Nino knows, he'll tell Alya, and then Alya will tell Adrien. I like Adrien but it's more of a friendship. I know he likes me but in a more romantic way and I don't want to hurt his feelings. I was hoping my two worlds wouldn't collide but, now, that's all they're doing." Marinette ran her fingers through her hair to try and calm herself down.

"Wait, I can barely get a girl to talk to me, while you have guys fighting over you… I wish I had your problems." Dylan said.

"Dylan, I'm trying to avoid them fighting over me. I don't want this. Wait...what are you talking about? You have a girlfriend. Not to mention thousands of screaming fans that scream your name whenever we go anywhere. Not to mention all the fans you have online and on your Instagram and Twitter accounts." Marinette pointed out. Dylan looked over to Kelsey looking for some kind of lifeline.

"Don't look at me. She has a point and you dug your own grave." Kelsey said as she turned back to Marinette. "You really need to tell them about him otherwise it's going to hurt Adrien even more if they find out from someone else or if they find out from a gossip story about the two of you." Marinette sighed because she knew that Kelsey was right.

"I know. I just haven't found the right time to mention it. Plus, I'm terrified to see what'll happen and how they're going to react." Marinette ran her hand through her hair.

"They're going to find out sooner or later." Kelsey said.

"True, but I prefer later." Marinette said as she walked over to Russell. "I'm good to go."

"You sure, kid. You shouldn't push yourself." Russell said with a concerned look on his face as he stood up from his chair.

"I'm good, Russell. I really need to work. If I stay inactive for too long, it'll happen again and that is something that I don't want." Marinette pushed.

"Ok, but if you need anything, just let me know." Russell said, finally giving in. "Alright, guys. Let's set up." Russell said through his megaphone. After they spent a few more hours filming and laughing, Russell called for a wrap of the day.

"I need a nap." Dylan yelled as he, Marinette, Kelsey, Alya, Nino, and Adrien exited the studio with the class right behind them.

"We know, Dyl. You have said that three times already." Kelsey said as she rolled her eyes. Marinette laughed as her and Kelsey linked arms.

"So are you coming with us or are you guys going home?" Kelsey turned around to ask.

"Where are you guys going?" Alya asked as she looked at Nino and Adrien with a confused look.

"The hotel and we were going to chill there. You guys can come if you want to." Kelsey explained with a smile on her face.

"We made it a tradition to go skinny-dipping, play seven minutes in heaven, truth or dare, spin the bottle and strip poker after we finish filming for the day." Dylan said. Everyone's faces turned bright red at the thought of doing any of those activities. Marinette face-palmed and smacked Dylan in the head.

"He's kidding. We have never done that and probably never will because I would go blind and so would everyone else." Marinette calmed them down. "He does that to everyone and the reactions I have seen have ranged from 'I'll join you' to 'I'm going to go home and cry myself to sleep.'" Marinette said looking at Dylan.

"Ok, you are the only person who has ever said 'I'm going to cry myself to sleep.'" Dylan smirked.

"And one should be enough to tell you to stop doing that." Marinette said as she poked Dylan in the forehead.

"No way. It's too fun. I love seeing the reactions." Dylan smiled.

"We don't want to intrude…" Nino started to say, then Kelsey cut him off with a laugh. The kids looked at her like she was either high or drunk.

"You guys are part of our show family now. Even those who aren't actually in the show. Any friends of my sister, are friends of mine and Dylan's. Which means you can come to parties and hang out with us whenever you want." Kelsey explained.

"Which means… get ready to be involved in some major pranks while on set because there is a bit a war between me and Marinette over here." Dylan said as he points to Marinette and smiles.

"Thanks for the invitation. We'd love to." Alya exclaimed. "Right guys?" She looked over to see the reactions of her classmates. Everyone was down for hanging out at the hotel for a little while at least.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hello my precious little snowflakes. I'm back. Hope you guys enjoy the story. Remember to review.**

As they got closer to the hotel, Dylan got a little rowdier and excitable. The other kids were confused by some of the things that he was saying, but Kelsey and Marinette knew exactly what he was talking about and couldn't help but laugh at him as he yelled down the street.

"You really need to shut up." Marinette said as Dylan ran around the group.

"Never! I must save these poor unfortunate souls from being bored to death. Die you unholy demon!" Dylan yelled the last part as he jumped on Marinette's back.

"Boy, you are too old for this!" Marinette strained as she threw him off of her. He hit the ground with a loud thud.

"Ow." He said in a monotone voice. As he stood up and dusted himself off, he was about to say something when Marinette cut him off.

"Don't even think about it." Marinette said as she turned around and began to walk away.

"How dare you turn your back on me. I am your mother and you will treat me with some respect." Dylan yelled at the top of his lungs. Everyone just stopped where they were and stared at him in confusion.

"He's sleep deprived, isn't he?" Marinette asked Kelsey.

"Most likely." She answered back.

"And he gets certifiably insane and acts like he's drunk when he's tired." Marinette explained to the others.

"Yep." Kelsey echoed.

"We gotta drag his sorry ass home, don't we?" Marinette ran her fingers through her hair and let out a sigh in defeat.

"Definitely." Kelsey facepalmed and shook her head.

"I'm a pretty unicorn." With that, Dylan dropped to the ground, asleep. Kelsey and Marinette laughed as they grabbed Dylan's legs and dragged him into the hotel. The lady behind the desk gave them a weird look as they smiled and waved as they walked past her.

"This happen a lot?" Alya asked as Marinette and Kelsey threw Dylan on to the bed, which resulted in him falling off the other side.

"You'd be surprised." Kelsey said as she absentmindedly threw a blanket over Dylan's unconscious .

"So now what are we gonna do?" Nathanael asked from the chair he was sitting on.

"Why don't we play 'Honey, I Love You.' Marinette, I know you remember this game." Kelsey looked over to Marinette, who was face down on the bed. Marinette lifted her head and stared at Kelsey for a few moments. After a second of silence, the two burst out laughing.

"That game started a lot of problems, especially for me." Marinette said through her laughter, and that just made the two of them laugh even harder.

"You two have an amazing friendship." Rose said with a smile on her face.

"If that is what you want to call it. I'd say it's more of a shared insanity that makes us compatible to put up with one another." Marinette said, once she calmed down.

"We've been stuck together for a little too long and now we just know everything about the other. That also includes Dylan. We've been stuck with that walking taco for well over a decade." Kelsey explained as she laid on the bed, and more specifically on Marinette.

"So how do you play this game?" Alya asked as she laid next to the other two.

"Ok. It's really simple and a lot of fun. So one person walks up to another person and says 'Honey, I love you, would you please smile for me.' And if the person has to respond with something like 'Honey, I just can't smile.' or just flat out 'No.' But if that person smiles or laughs at all then that person is out. Feel free to be as crazy as you want. Mari, do we want to do touching or no touching." Kelsey asked.

"No touching, at least to start out. It'll be easier." Marinette answered.

"Ok, so who wants to start?" Kelsey said. After about an hour of playing that game and a good amount of laughter, the kids decided to go home and get some sleep. "Are you staying here?" Kelsey asked when it was just the two of them left and Dylan was still asleep on the floor.

"Ain't no way I'm leaving." Marinette said from under the blankets on the other bed. Kelsey laughed.

"I noticed what you were talking about with that blond boy. He really does have a thing for you. Plus he seems really sweet. Now I know why you haven't told them about him." Kelsey said.

"Thanks for understanding. I'll tell them eventually, just not right now." Marinette said as she looked at her phone.

"Is my brother texting you again?" Kelsey asked.

"Isn't he always? He's just making sure I'm ok because someone aka the person currently passed out on the floor, told him that my medical situation isn't getting any better. Remind me to kill him once he's living." Marinette said, not looking away from her phone.

"Ok, first of all, noted, and second of all, why did you decide to keep it a secret from him? It's clear he cares about you… a lot. Maybe a little too much, but he deserved to find out from you and not from the passed out walking taco." Kelsey said as she sat up in bed.

"Now I want tacos." Marinette said as she put her phone down and sat up.

"Me too… Hey, wait a sec… Stop changing the subject and stop avoiding the question. Why didn't you tell him?" Kelsey asked as she jumped from her bed over to Marinette's bed.

"I just didn't want to burden him with my problems. Kels, you know what he's like. If I told him, he would have made it personal and insist that I do everything possible to keep myself healthy. Hell, he would put me in one of those plastic bubbles and never let me out." Marinette said with a laugh.

"He loves you and you love him. Next time just tell him." Kelsey said as she hugged Marinette.

"Deal. Tacos?" Marinette asked.

"Tacos…" Kelsey said as she grabbed the phone for the room and ordered room service.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hello my little lovely snowflakes. I'm trying to get out chapters for this story as fast as I can. If you guys have any suggestions of where this story can go or ideas for new stories, I'd love to hear them. DM me or leave a review and let me know. Kisses.**

The kids arrived at the studio to see Kelsey, Marinette, and Dylan all already in costume and talking with Russell. Russell looked over to them and stood up.

"All right, they're here, so let's start setting up the school scene." Russell said. People came and ushered Adrien, Alya, and Nino over to hair, makeup and wardrobe. "I can't help but laugh at the fact that you two play enemies, but you two are as close as sisters." He said toward Marinette and Kelsey.

"You know, we weren't always like this." Marinette said as she smoothed out her costume that consisted of a black dress, army green sweater, and army green heels.

"Really?" Russell asked as he sat down.

"Yeah. When we first met, we couldn't stand each other. Then we were stuck on set one day together and the rest is history." Marinette said as Kelsey hugged her.

"I just don't understand why she gets to look so cute, while I look like a slut." Kelsey complained to Russell.

"Because we could save money on costumes and you could just wear what you normally wear." Russell said in a joking matter.

"Damn." Marinette said as she put her hand over her mouth. "Well I have a feeling that this is going to end very badly."

"Boi!" Kelsey yelled with a smile on her face as she let go of Marinette.

"You know I'm kidding Kels." Russell said, trying to save his own skin.

"Do I know that, Russell? Do I?" Kelsey said, being overdramatic.

"Calm down, Kels." Dylan tried to help save his director.

"Never tell a woman to calm down! It just riles us up even more. See, I'm riled up even more because you told me to calm down!" Kelsey yelled as she lightly hit Dylan on his chest and arms.

"Abuse! I call abuse." Dylan said as he fell to the ground in the fetal position. Marinette just laughed as she watched two of her best friends continue to yell at and beat on each other for several minutes before Adrien, Alya, and Nino came out in their full costumes, hair, and makeup.

"You kids ready?" Russell asked. When the three of them nodded Russell called for places. Marinette and Alya went over to the lockers and Adrien and Nino stayed behind the camera and watched the scene unfold in front of them. Dylan came out of nowhere and Russell started talking with the three of them about a scene that had together.

"So for this scene I'm talking about, you guys need to be tolerable of each other, yeah?" The three boys nodded at each other and Russell let out a sigh of relief. "Background. And ACTION!" Russell shouted and the camera started rolling.

"So any ideas for what you're going to be doing for the talent show?" Alya asked as she leaned against the prop lockers.

"Who said anything about me doing the talent show?" Marinette puzzled.

"Mel, you are arguably the most talented person in this school. You have to, plus if you don't Chelsea will win and we can't let that crazy psychopathic witch win." Alya ranted as Marinette opened the fake locker.

"I don't remember my line." Marinette whispered causing Alya to burst out laughing.

"Cut." Russell said with a smile on his face.

"Sorry don't know my line. Sorry. Sorry." Marinette said as she laughed, closed the locker and got ready to do another take. One of the production assistants came over with the script and showed Marinette she line. Marinette thanks the girl and put her bag back on. "Where should we take it from, Russ?" Marinette asked.

"Let's just start from the top." Russell said.

"Ok." Marinette said as she and Alya walked back out of frame.

"Reset. Background. And ACTION!"

"So any ideas for what you're going to be doing for the talent show?" Alya repeated her line.

"Who said anything about me doing the talent show?" Marinette said.

"Mel, you are arguably the most talented person in this school. You have to, plus if you don't Chelsea will win and we can't let that crazy psychopathic witch win." Alya hit her mark and said her line perfectly.

"Sarah!" Marinette gently yelled to stop her friend.

"What?" Alya said with sigh.

"Two things. One, you should really breathe between monologues and two, while I do agree that Chelsea is an evil, psychopathic, manipulative, she-devil, what makes you think I can beat her?" Marinette said her line.

"Please tell you're joking." Alya said.

"Well, well, well look what the janitor swept in a street rat and her trashy friend." Kelsey said as she walked into frame.

"Well, well, well look what satan spit out an attention whore from hell." Marinette said back.

"Watch it, street rat. Otherwise I'll make your life a living hell." Kelsey said taking a step closer to Marinette.

"You already do. What else you got?" Marinette said taking a step closer to her.

"Freak." Kelsey walked away.

"Bitch." Marinette said back.

"Cut! Perfect, now let's get that from another angle." Russell said as people started to move things and get situated. Kelsey looked down at her phone, gave a small squeal and ran over to where Dylan was drinking his coffee and looking over his lines.

"Dylan, look." She held up her phone to show Dylan the text she got from her brother.

"Oh snap. Well she's gonna be surprised." Dylan said with a smile on his face. "She deserves this little surprise."

"I know, he was so worried about her after yesterday, that he jumped an earlier flight. It's so sweet." Kelsey said as she quickly texted her brother to tell him that her and Dylan wouldn't tell her that he was coming. He texted back a thanks with a smiley face.

"Ready to roll?" Russell asked Kelsey.

"Yep, Let's do this." Kelsey said as she sent a smile to Dylan and walked over to start the scene again. After an hour of doing the scene over and over again, with a few mistakes for the blooper reel, it was time to work with the boys. Russell opened his mouth, but instead of words, a squeal came out. Everyone looked to see Marinette run to a boy with light brown/blondish hair. He picked her up and spun her around in a hug.

"You're here?" Marinette asked, really loudly.

"Surprise." He said, his British accent heavily coming through.

"What are you doing here? Why didn't you tell me?" Marinette asked.

"If I had told you, then it wouldn't be a surprise." He said with a smile on his face.

"Hey! Doesn't your sister get some love too?" Kelsey asked as she went over and hugged her brother. Dylan sprinted over and gave the boy a "bro-hug" and laughed.

"It's great to see ya, man."

"You too, mate." The boy said.

"It's great to see you again, Thomas." Russell said as he came over and shook the boy's hand. He then whispered something to Thomas and Thomas nodded. "Sorry kid. Looks like you've been replaced." Russell looked at Adrien.

"What are you talking about?" Adrien asked.

"Your father called and threatened to have me fired and the project shut down if I let you be apart of it." Russell explained. "He loves you and doesn't want you to be in this crazy world called show business. Now, Thomas get yourself to hair, makeup and wardrobe." Thomas smiled and walked off.

"I'm sorry, man." Nino said as he put a hand on Adrien's shoulder.

"I'm not surprised. Whenever there is something fun I want to do, my father always finds a way to ruin it." With that Adrien walked away and out the doors of the studio, completely unaware of the little butterfly following him.


End file.
